


If We're Still Single In An Hour

by Fangirltothefullest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, M/M, Made For Each Other, mentions of Remus and Janus probably but they don't actually speak or like show up, they both have adhd because i do and so i can and will project on them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/pseuds/Fangirltothefullest
Summary: Roman and Patton are probably the two most oblivious people in the entire town, or at least that's what everyone around them thinks. The two have been pining after each other for an eternity, but neither of them have realized. At Virgil and Logan's wedding, the two forget to bring the cake for the after party and have to go fetch it. Fate Herself takes one look at these oblivious gays and decides to take matters into her own hands. After all, they're made for each other, and they're the only ones that haven't figured that out yet.Or: The Royality Shenanagans fic based off of a tumblr text post where they're both in love and deserve each other so badly but are too silly to see it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	If We're Still Single In An Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you see a text post and you gotta indulge yourself and write Roman and Patton as loveable himbos.

There are two things Roman knows in this world. The first is that Remus can and will put his dick into the chocolate fountain at the after party if given the chance.The second is that he and Patton are doomed to remain single for all eternity. 

Don't get him wrong, Roman isn't gonna bring it up. He's at a _wedding_ after all, and it's the wedding of two of his best friends. He couldn't be more proud of them and happy for them! But as he stands by the tree, the wedding ceremony half of the events held outside, he couldn't help but watch Virgil and Logan kissing each other as proper husbands in envy. 

He wants that so badly; to find himself a husband and live that happily. 

There's a lot of clapping and congratulations and the photographer flashes as Virgil and Logan are just glowing with a happy radiance.

“Frown like that and your face will stick that way!" Ah. _Patton_. Roman turns to look at his best friend in the whole world, watching him grinning up at him. "They're so cute but ah, I kind of wish that were me up there getting married."

"Mood." Roman sighs. "Why can't we ever find anyone, Patton?" 

The other shrugs. "I know right? But oh! Virgil, Logan, hi!" He opens his arms to the fast-approaching new husbands and Virgil is happier than either of them have seen in... probably _ever_. Even Logan can't seem to stop smiling and he's usually so serious, but the excitement they're radiating is palpable. 

"Pat!" Virgil hugs Patton tightly. "This is amazing, we did it! Can you believe it?! We actually did it! I thought I was gonna puke trying to get through my vows!" 

"At least you got through them without falling apart." Logan says sheepishly. 

"It was so romantic!" Roman says. "Seeing Mr Stuffy Science himself breaking into tears while comparing Virgil to stars."

Roman feigns a dramatic swoon but honestly he did find it super romantic and Logan's face grows bright red. He wraps his arms around his new husband and grins. "Well I do love my new husband." 

Virgil practically combusts. "We're husbands! Like really real husbands oh my god!" He kisses Logan and both Roman and Patton grin. “This is so wonderful!”

"Congratulations you two, we're both so happy you finally got your heads outta your butts enough to tie the knot!" Roman teases and the others chuckle. 

"When are you two going to finally tie the knot?" Logan asks. 

Roman and Patton laugh. "That requires finding people!" Patton says. 

"And being clever enough to woo them and realize they're the one!" Roman nods. 

For a moment Virgil and Logan exchange glances like they know a secret, but Roman and Patton don't read much into it. They probably understand. Finding true love is hard after all, it’s not like finding your soulmate is as easy as turning to your left and right respectively and finding the right person! It's not every day you find the one that you click with most in the world and imagine how long it'll take to get to know that someone before they're comfortable enough to be with each other daily! 

"You two are… really something.” Logan shakes his head. 

“You’re coming to the after party right?" Virgil changes the subject. "We have the place booked." 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Kiddo!" Patton cheers and gives them both another hug. 

"Excellent." Logan nods. "An outdoor wedding was a good idea, but I agree that food ought to be served indoors. Speaking of which, have you put the cake in a cooler? I realize the frosting might have melted in the heat of the park's parking lot, but that was a missed oversight on my part not to think of that." 

Patton and Roman blink, their eyes going wide in unison as they turn to look at each other in shock. "Oh my fucking GOD Patton, we forgot to pick up the cake!" Roman announces loudly.

"Language but you're absolutely right oh my goodness Virgil, Logan, we're so sorry! We meant to pick it up but we had to double back cause Roman forgot his gift, and we totally spaced that we needed to pick it from the store cause we were already late. We'll go get it right now!" 

"Well that saves us the trouble of a melted frosting cake." Logan chuckles. "You know where to meet us. Go ahead and pick it up, we have to round everyone up and head to the buffet anyways, so we will meet you there." 

“We’ll make sure Remus doesn’t destroy the place.” Virgil nudges Patton who laughs.

Roman salutes them. "Aye aye captain Logan sir! Well bring it in a jiffy." They watch the newlyweds go and Patton groans and smacks his forehead.

“Oh gosh we’re the dumbest people on the planet, ADHD is gonna kill us both someday, are we himbos, Roman? I feel like we’re himbos.”

“I’m the himbo Patton, you’re less jock than me so you’ve gotta be a himbim.” He says as they start off quickly towards the parking lot. 

“But I’m not skinny enough to be a himbim!”

“Body type isn’t a factor!” Roman gasps dramatically. “The himbim is about personality!” 

“So your personality is dumb but loveable theatre jock?” Patton chuckles, clicking Roman’s keys for the beep to find Roman’s truck. 

“Exactly! And you are a loveable dummy in a round and cute body!” 

“Why thank you! I'm still a himbo though, I'm just as dumb and loveable as you are.”

"That's because when we do things together our singular braincells go out to lunch and we're left to our own devices."

Patton snorts a giggle. "Imagine what they'd do if they left us with roller skates." 

"The chaos we would bring! I AM Remus' twin after all, and for as regal and majestic as I may be, the idiocy is in the genes Pat." He winks and Patton chuckles again, making Roman pleased he got him to laugh more. "Anyways, let’s just hope when it’s our turns to get married we won't forget our cakes.” Roman laughs as they finally find his truck. “Honestly we’d lose our heads if they weren’t attached.”

“Yeah, _If_ we ever get dates. You might be stuck with me forever.” 

“WOE!" Roman feigns distress. "God we’re so hopeless!” Roman says with a laugh as the two of them hop in. “We should make an agreement! If we’re both single in an hour, we should just get married to each other out of spite!”

Patton laughs and clicks in his seatbelt. “Heck yeah we should! You hear that universe! If we're still single in an hour! It’s a deal!” They shake hands firmly like the idiots they are. “Two hopeless bachelors we be!” 

“Off on an adventure to retrieve a cake we completely forgot about!” Roman revs the engine.

“For our Two Best Friends!” Patton cheers as Roman starts to drive. 

“TALLY HO!” Both useless gays call.

They are both giddy from their silly pact and teasing and eager to make the most of the reception.

They are so damned oblivious that Fate Herself looks down upon these two wonderful idiots, sighs and with a gesture, speaks into the universe circumstances which would finally make the two oblivious young men Realize That They Love Each Other.


End file.
